What Happened To Us ?
by Eden.Jom
Summary: Car après tout, on ne peux pas rester éloignés à jamais.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteu**r : Night Song - Eden  
**Public** : Tout public  
**Personnages principaux** : Jude & Tommy  
**Spoilers ?** : Cette fic se passe dans la saison 3, quelque pars après l'épisode 11 "Celebrity Skin" donc spoilers pour certaines personnes.

What Happened To Us?

- 1. Confrontation –

S'il tournait en rond comme un lion dans sa cage, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, c'était toujours la même cause. A ce moment précis, on ne voyait de lui qu'une silhouette qui se déplaçait dans l'ombre. S'en était presque effrayant. Il soupira. Comment avait t'il fait, pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois dans cette situation. Au moment où tout semblait si parfait, tout est tombé. Tout à sombré, très vite. Trop vite. Tout lui avait échappé. Beaucoup trop vite.

C'était sur, il n'allait pas rester cloitré chez lui. Et elle non plus. C'est pour cela que ça devait arriver. Une confrontation.

Et elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Enfin si. Son esprit voulait – tentait ? - de l'éviter, mais son corps voulait le retrouver. Alors, elle était déchirée en deux, sans savoir ce qu'il était vraiment bien de faire. Le pire était de le croiser là, en pleine rue. Et encore mieux, de se heurter à lui parce qu'elle était en plein dans ses pensées. Le contact la fit frissonner, et elle s'écarta vivement de lui, avant de se planter là, au milieu du trottoir.

- Il fallait bien que je te voie ; soupira t'elle.

- Jude, il faut que tu m'écoutes...

- Non, Tommy, non, j'en ai assez.

Elle le contourna, et continua à marcher. Elle l'entendit l'appeler. Elle lutait contre l'envie de se retourner. Et celle de lui répondre. Il finit par la rattraper, en courant. Il la retourna vers lui.

- Ecoutes moi.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Au fond d'elle, la situation ne la gênait pas. Ni sa main sur son épaule, ni leur proximité. Il y avait juste son esprit, qui luttait pour qu'elle le repousse. Esprit qu'elle voudrait faire taire, une bonne fois pour toute.

- Laisse-moi encore du temps... ; chuchota-t-elle.

Il se décida a rompre le contact, a la laisser s'en aller. Il la regarda partir...


	2. Chapter 2

- 2. **Attente** –

C'était dit, et c'était clair. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était attendre. Ça risquait de prendre un certain temps, pensait t'il, dans ses réflexions à propos de la confrontation qui l'avais opposé à la jeune fille. Il semblerait qu'il avait passé ces trois dernières années à l'attendre.

Elle finissait par se demander pourquoi elle voulait le fuir. Surtout qu'elle devait lutter pour continuer à l'éviter. Peut être qu'elle voulait se protéger. Trop blessée ? Elle avait demandé du temps. Et ce temps là lui servira bien. Elle sentait qu'elle en avait pour un certain temps à faire le point.

Il décida d'aller prendre l'air, pour – essayer – de penser à quelque chose d'autre qu'elle. Dehors, il pleuvait. Il pleuvait des cordes. Il s'en fichait. Il faisait nuit. Il commença à vagabonder dans les rues de Toronto. A force de marcher au hasard, il finit par aboutir devant la maison des Harrison. Il resta quelques secondes à fixer celle-ci, avant de reprendre sa route. Ou plutôt, de retourner chez lui.

Elle soupira, cette histoire la fatiguait. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Sadie aurait été de bon conseil, mais ce soir, elle était avec Kwest. Donc elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Elle ne savait pas... fallait t'il continuer à l'éviter ? Où bien le retrouver ? Elle aimerait fuir la situation. Mais elle sait que la fuite n'est pas une solution. Car, elle s'en rappellera encore. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas bouclé toute cette histoire. L'heure tournait, et elle continuait de réfléchir, encore et encore. Elle voulait une solution.

Il s'était assis sur le canapé, et avait entreprit de regarder la télévision. Et rien n'arrivait à le distraire. Peu à peu, ses yeux se fermèrent, et il s'endormit.

Il n'était pas loin de minuit. Et elle pense enfin avoir trouvé une solution. Elle espère qu'elle a fait le bon choix.


	3. Chapter 3

- 3.** Errance** -

C'est l'esprit encore embrumé de ses réflexions passées, qu'elle se réveilla, ce matin là. Il se trouvait que ça lui avait fichu un mal de crâne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Six heures. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Et elle avait été hantée par un cauchemar, pendant toute la nuit. Dans celui-ci, il mourrait. Il mourrait, la laissant seule. Elle soupira, ennuyée par son rêve étrange. La maison était encore endormie, alors, elle s'habilla et sortit de la maison, sans aucuns bruits. Dehors, le brouillard régnait, et le froid était frappant. On n'y voyait pas dix mètres plus loin. Elle se rendit au grand parc de la ville. Tout y était blanc par la gelée matinale. Elle marcha jusqu'au petit lac, qui était, cet hiver, gelé. Elle fit quelques pas sur la glace, et se baissa. Elle resta quelques secondes à regarder dans le vide, avant de dessiner un petit cœur. Celui-ci était brisé en deux, et recollé par un pansement. Elle s'en alla, laissant seulement son dessin, et des traces de pas dans l'herbe gelée. Le vent soufflait, le ciel était gris. Les nuages grisâtres s'amoncelaient. Elle regarda sa montre. Six heures trente. Elle quitta le parc pour aller errer ailleurs. Ailleurs. Dans les rues, il n'y avait personne. Un dimanche matin. De plus que le temps était affreux. Donc, cette solitude qu'elle ressentait était parfaitement normale. Le temps passait, lentement, elle allait et venait, ne réfléchissant plus, regardant simplement le paysage blanc et triste. Elle marcha, encore, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce retrouver au centre ville. Devant la fontaine éteinte. A ce moment là, il se mit à neiger. Des petits flocons, puis des plus grands. Elle leva les yeux et regarda le ciel. A présent, le il était devenu blanc. Un ciel de neige. Cela allait surement provoquer la joie chez les enfants. Elle se remit en marche, en observant toujours le ciel, quand elle entendit un glapissement. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit qu'elle marchait sur la queue d'un chien, allongé là, couvert par la neige. Elle recula d'un pas, et s'accroupit, posant sa main sur l'animal. Il était gelé. Elle passa ses mains dans les longs poils de son cou, et sentit qu'il n'avait pas de collier. Le chien était petit, du même blanc que la neige qui l'avait recouvert. Elle le souleva, et le regarda. Il était surement abandonné. Elle reprit le chemin de sa maison, tenant le chien grelotant dans ses bras. Arrivée chez elle, elle déposa l'animal près du radiateur. Son ancien chien s'était enfuit, surement par manque d'affection. Elle s'assit à côté de l'animal, et le caressa. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, elle se releva, et, pris une feuille de papier et un stylo. Elle inscrivit « J'ai trouvé ce chien dehors, à moitié gelé. Je l'ai ramené ici pour qu'il évite de mourir de froid. Je dois aller faire quelque chose d'important, je ne sais pas quand je serais revenue, ne mettez pas le chien à la porte. – Jude » Elle déposa le papier sur la table, et s'en alla. Encore une fois, elle posa les yeux sur sa montre, qui affichait 8 heures. Dehors, la ville commençait à s'éveiller. Maintenant, elle s'avait qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle reprit le chemin du centre ville, mais tourna avant celui-ci, et prit une autre rue. Elle s'arrêta devant une maison. Elle sonna à la porte. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'attente et quelques coups de sonnette plus tard, il ouvrit. « Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris de la voir à cette heure si matinale. « Salut. » Dit-elle, innocemment. « Entre » Dit-il, dans un soupir, et n'ayant pas envie qu'elle finisse malade a cause du froid. « Alors ? » Il faisait référence à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « Alors, j'ai décidé de te pardonner, de toute façon je n'arrive pas à me tenir loin de toi » Il la fixa d'un regard intense, n'y répondant rien. Elle retira son écharpe et sa veste, et alla se caler dans ses bras. Il laissa ses mains errer sur son corps, satisfaisant le fait que ne plus la toucher lui avait terriblement manqué. Elle restait pressée contre lui, le laissant faire, savourant simplement le contact, la chaleur de son corps après le rude froid de l'hiver. Elle ferma les yeux, elle aurait pu s'endormir là. Heureux. Heureux de s'être retrouvés. Heureux de pouvoir à nouveau se toucher. Heureux de pouvoir se reparler, d'une voix douce, et non plus de cris et de voix tristes, rauques, énervées. Il la repoussa doucement, pour mieux pouvoir l'observer. Elle était belle. Elle qui était venue le voir ce matin, dans le froid et la neige. Elle qui était tout pour lui. Elle qu'il voulait avoir pour toujours. Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle ne résista plus à l'envie de l'embrasser. Ils laissèrent leur corps se toucher à nouveau. Il brisa leur étreinte. « Finalement, il ne t'a pas fallut trop de temps pour décider... » Conclut t'il, un sourire aux lèvres. « Eh oui. » Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, non pas pour l'embrasser, mais pour attraper sa lèvre inférieure et la mordiller doucement. Il se dégagea. « Bah alors ma belle, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Si elle avait agit comme ça, c'est qu'elle avait quelque chose à réclamer. « On va se balader ? » Il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça, alors, il alla enfiler une veste, et lui attrapa la main, l'entrainant dehors avec lui. Ils commencèrent à marcher, dehors, dans la rue enneigée. Ils ne disaient rien. Elle pensait aux évènements de ce matin, quand elle se rappela du chien. « Tommy, il faut que je passe chez moi » S'écria-t-elle, tout un coup. Il lui jeta un regard étonné, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser de questions, elle lui dit qu'il verra bien pourquoi. Elle l'entraina à sa suite, jusqu'à sa maison. Ils entrèrent, et virent Sadie, jouant avec l'animal. Elle leva les yeux, les voyant devant elle. « C'était ça, ton truc important... Et tu nous laisse des visiteurs, en plus.» Elle ignora ces phrases. « Où est papa ? » Demanda t'elle, faisait passer la conversation à un sujet plus important. « A un voyage d'affaires, on l'a appelé ce matin, et il devait partir tout de suite. Il reviendra dans une semaine. » La jeune femme enchaina de suite, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. « Ce soir, je suis chez Kwest, en clair, tu sera seule ce soir. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tommy. « Et ne fait pas de bêtises. » Sur ce, elle monta à l'étage. « Ta sœur peux être pipelette parfois... » Lança t'il.


	4. Chapter 4

- 4. **Peur** -

Il était tard, vers les vingt-trois heures, quand il la ramena chez elle, ce soir là. La route était glissante et il pleuvait des cordes. Bien que le spectacle de la pluie tombant comme un rideau autour de la voiture sois une vue appréciable, elle fut effrayée. Mais il semblait tellement sur de lui. Comment rester craintive devant un tel visage ? Alors, elle lui avait fait confiance. Elle lui offrait, dans ce genre de moments, une confiance totalement aveugle, qu'elle ne regrettait jamais. Qu'importe en était les conséquences. Bien sur, tout le monde n'appréciait pas leur relation. Et ils étaient le centre d'odieux commérages. Aussi, c'était déplaire à Sadie, qui ne manquait pas de leur lancer un regard mauvais, pensant que leur relation serait bientôt finie. Mais ils oubliaient ça, concentrés seulement sur la présence l'un de l'autre. Et le fait qu'ils soient ensemble après ce temps d'attente. Rien ne pouvais remplacer le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient quand ils étaient ensemble. Rien. Et c'était ça qui les rendait tellement indestructibles. C'est pour cela qu'ils se retrouvaient toujours, malgré tout les empêchements, les obstacles. Rien, sauf les choses inévitable. Comme ce soir là. Ce soir là, où la voiture avait dérapé. Ce soir là, où la voiture alla s'encastrer dans un arbre. Elle était encore assez consciente pour voir _son_ sang s'écouler, pour le voir totalement blessé. Non, il n'y survirait pas. Il ne se sentait pas mal, au contraire, il se sentait bien. Affreusement bien. Même si toute vie allait le quitter. Son sang s'échappait de lui avec douceur, ses blessures ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il ne pensait plus. Elle se réveilla. Avec pour première pensée, celle d'avoir eu envie de ne plus ouvrir les yeux. Car elle savait qu'il n'était plus. Elle prit tout de même soin, dès qu'une infirmière eu constaté qu'elle était réveillée, de lui demander si son aimé était encore vivant. La réponse était attendue. Non, il n'était plus là. Non.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, sans pouvoir étouffer un cris. En même temps, elle le réveilla. Le réveilla ? Il était encore là. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un de plus. Il fit glisser sa main sur sa peau nue, tachant de la rassurer de ses caresses. Il ne prononça pas un mot, sachant bien de quel mal elle souffrait. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Surtout quand il était l'objet de ses cauchemars. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il désirait plus que tout qu'elle n'ai plus mal. Il voulait qu'elle oublie ses mauvais rêves pour ne plus jamais les revoir. Pourtant, chaque nuit ils revenaient la hanter, toujours plus douloureux.

La journée se déroula sans plus d'accident. Ils passèrent leur matinée à parler de tout et de rien. Vers midi, Sadie revint, accompagnée de Kwest. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Tommy sois là. Aucun commentaire sur le fait que le chien lui sautait dessus, cherchant un compagnon de jeu. Elle se contenta de filer à la cuisine, toujours accompagnée de son chevalier. Le repas se passa dans l'animation des deux garçons, qui discutaient sans ce soucier des deux autres. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire soupirer les sœurs, qui s'occupèrent alors de leur discussions. Par la suite, Jude insista pour qu'ils sortent. Alors, toute la journée se passa de jeux d'enfants dans la neige, et d'habits trempés par les flocons.


End file.
